someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
This Can't Be Real
It all started, well I honestly don’t remember how long it’s been. Everything’s been blurring together lately. I’ve been losing track of time, track of work, track of no. I have to focus. I have to tell you what happened before my thoughts, it’s frightening really. I can’t really tell what’s real anymore, assuming what has been happening to me was real, that is. Anyway, this happened before I begin, I must tell you that this is not a creepypasta, not a fake story about how that pokemon game I haven’t played for years turned all my pokemon into zombies that tried to eat my character and then late one night. I had been watching some creepy videos in my room, all of them Asian. Ghost Stories from Japan, Tales of Terror from Tokyo, Yamishibai. It’s a bad habit really, sometimes I find myself show up outside my bedroom window, all hyper realistic. Whatever is happening is real and I’m afraid that this will end with me watching the scariest stuff I can find and don’t think of the consequences. Last Halloween I watched a Ringu/Ju-On marathon and was scared that when I turned off the light as I was heading up the stairs, Sadako was right behind me. But this is different. I looked behind me back then and obviously Sadako was nowhere to be found, but this is different. If I don’t get a grip on things I might wind up dead. No, can’t lose focus, can’t lose focus, need to stay alert and not be distracted, remind myself to be in a mental hospital, or worse. No, I need to stay on track. I can’t lose focus I can’t lose focus. After I finished watching the last Tales of Terror from Tokyo video, I looked in the side bar for recommended videos and saw the usual recommendations, more Tales of Terror from Tokyo and Ghost Stories from Japan videos, but one caught my eye. It looked like After I had finished watching the last Ghost Stories from Japan video, I looked for more recommendations, but saw the usual: Ghost Stories from Japan and Tales of Terror from Tokyo videos. However, one looked different. It appeared to be ''a video of Ben from the (in)famous Ben Drowned creepypasta with a title all in Japanese. I thought it would be worth a watch. The video was about ''that Ben character from Ben Drowned, but with a Japanese title. I clicked on the video and it had Ben alright, looking straight at me but with this strange filter. It was all in red and looked like some grainy old footage with what sounded like staticky throat singing. It lasted for only three seconds, but it was a strange brown filter with what looked like distortions similar to what happens when Slenderman is around. The noise also reminded me of that same thing, but with throat singing. It was five seconds long, with Ben looking at me the whole time. The video was fairly creepy. The filter was frighteningly effective; I could have sworn Ben was looking straight into my eyes, but the worst was yet to com. After I finished the video, I felt like someone was watching me wait a minute, something is off, just like I did after the Ringu/Ju-on marathon. It was just my nerves I told myself, so I turned off the computer, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw something in my room that wasn’t there before. I could just barely make out the details I’m forgetting something but I kinda’ wish I hadn’t. What I saw out of the corner of my eye was a statue of a child at the far corner with what looked like green clothes and a wide toothy grin. I was seeing Ben in my room. Obviously he couldn’t have been there, so I looked in the direction where I saw the statue, and there was noting. Of course there was nothing, so I looked back to my computer, checking to see if it was off. It was off, but out of the corner of my eye again what am I forgetting in the exact same spot was the exact same statue. I rushed to my bed and pulled the covers over my head and squeezed my eyes shut what what what is it and tried to fall asleep. I woke up the next morning feeling as though I had awoken from a bad dream. I knew it was going to be a good day today; I knew that I knew because Ben wasn’t anywhere to be seen. I got ready for work as usual whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat and was ready to leave when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lump under my bed sheets. A huge ohno child shaped lump standing up under my bed sheet. Was I still hallucinating? I looked straight at my bed and there was no lump, and no sign there had been a lump. I even took the sheets off to check for any depressions in the matters, and there was nothing. I was shaken by what had happened, when I had the briefest of cursory glasses at my computer screen. It was brief, but I won’t forget it nonono Ben’s face peering out at me from under my bed. I ran down the stairs and out of the house, and straight to the bus stop. I’m going crazy, I thought. Ben, the fictional hack of Link from Majora’s Mask is stalking me. I closed my eyes for a minute and felt calm. Really calm. Calm as I was when I woke up. It gave me time to think nodon’tthinkjustact I have only seen Ben out of the corner of my eye and not when looking directly at him. That must be it: peripheral vision. Benn only appears in peripheral vision. But what about the computer screen? Maybe reflections too. If I focus at what’s straight ahead and avoid reflections I won’t see him. I tried focusing my eyes straight as I got on the bus yesthebusgettothebus but I lost it and my vision wandered. Ben didn’t appear. The bus was crowded. Ben didn’t appear in the crowded bus. Ben can’t appear in the crowded bus. I was relieved at this revelation. It was as if I had a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. I sat down in a seat, across from an elderly women and her grandchild. The child had gotten the window seat and was standing straight up; it must have been his first time on the bus stopreminiscingandgo! My feeling of relief lasted for the entire bus ride. I was about to get up for my stop, when the elderly woman stood up. Her child didn’t follow her, too engrossed by the scenery. I wanted to call out for her, but my blood froze. I saw the child only out of the corner of my eye, and he had green clothes and a toothy grin. Ben was in the bus. I closed my eyes and prayed to calm myself down, and ran out of the bus RUNRUN! After that happened, everything was a blur DON’TTYPEJUSTRUN. Every day was a waking nightmare as long as I had my eyes open. I tried keeping my eyes closed as much as possible, and as long as I couldn’t see or risk seeing Ben I wasn’t scared, but then one morning I realized I had made a mistake. That morning I saw Ben out of the corner of my eye as usual, so I shut them. Then I heard scraping. I opened my eyes and willed myself to look at where Ben was, and I could have sworn I saw scrape marks on my floor or not I can’t remember aynmore. I tried looking out of the corner of my eyes, and saw that Ben was still there HESTILLIS but slightly closer. I thought back and remembered that he was slightly closer every morning. Closing my eyes freed me of the fear of seeing him, but it let him draw closer, like a Weeping Angel or SCP-173. The thought of one of those monsters taking the form of Ben made my heart sink so willed myself to keep looking at him peripherally and then rush to the doctor’s office. I asked the doctor if there was anything I could take to stay awake STOPPLEASESTOP but there was nothing. I knew that Ben moved closer when I closed my eyes, and since sleeping closed my eyes and since I couldn’t not stop sleeping STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP there was nothing I could do to avoid Ben YESYOUCANAVOIDBENJUSTRUN. So here I am, typing this memo diary whatever to tell everyone what has happened to me and why ITDOESN’THAVETOENDTHISWAY. I have accepted my fate IHAVEN’T and will accept it with dignity. I am scared shitless of it, but I will accept it. This morning I heard Ben breathing, even when I looked away STOPTYPINGANDRUN, so I bought noise canceling headphones, the most expensive I could find I won’t need the money anyway NODON’TGIVEUPJUSTRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN. For everyone I ever wronged NO. For all my friends I will miss you NONO. For my family NONONO if NO anyone NO ever NO sees NO them NONO tell NONONONONO them NONONONONO I’m NONONONONONONONONONONO ''sorr 'NO!' ' ''' Hey everyone, I hope you liked my first creepypasta. Sorry it’s in such a messy state. I finished it late last night and forgot to edit it before sending it in. I’m just adding this edit in to tell you that I will update it so that it reads better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and in case you are all wondering, yes the video I watched is real. Send me a message and I’ll send you a link. I hope to see you all soon, and that goes double for the people who want to see the video. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life